New Heritage, Friends and Enemies
by thedemon785
Summary: When a female warrior appears before the Granger's house and asks to speak with their daughter, Hermione,what will the warrior tell the infamous bookworm and how will her friends and enemies at school react?


**Summary:**

"When a female warrior appears before the Granger's house and asks to speak with their daughter, Hermione,what will the warrior tell the infamous bookworm and how will her friends and enemies at school react?

**Disclaimer:**

"I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, J.K Rowling does. But I do own Helena Savage, I created her. Enjoy!  
**Chapter 1: Hermione discovers her true heritage**

"Hermione Granger was sitting with her parents, and at the kitchen in Muggle London, England. Hermione sensed that someone was outside. When the young witch told her muggle parents, they shared a look with each other that said 'We need to tell her the truth'. Her mother nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Hermione watched her leave and turned to her father.

**"Dad, where's mom going?"**Hermione asked her dad.  
**She's going to find some letters for you, answer the door, will ya sweetheart?**Her dad replied and continued to finish his breakfast.

**"****Ok, dad".**

Hermione has changed alot over the summer. This is going to be her last year at Hogwarts school, for witches and wizards. She thought that it was a good time to change and let the people at Hogwarts to see a different Hermione, so she dyed her hair from it natural color to black with red highlights. Her bushy hair had lost it bushy-quality and was straightened with the help of some spells that she found in some books(she just loves her books, don't you agree) that was stored at the library at her school. She had painted her nails black with red rubies on top, she had black eyeliner, black lipstick, red eyemakeup and she had gotten a few piercings and tattoos over the summer. She had black clothes(imagine how you will, I am too lazy and tired to write it myself) on. Her clothes clings to her body very well, showing her curves and her D-cups. 'Watch out boys of Hogwarts, a new version of Hermione Granger is coming this year', she thought to herself while walking to the front door. She opens the door and is starstruck at the sight before her very eyes. There stood none other than Helena Savage herself. Now, you must be wondering, why on earth she's starstruck. Allow me to explain. Helena Savage is considered to be a legend in the muggle world, so if you meet her or as Hermione is meeting her, that she is standing in front of your house, it must like to meeting the Queen. She's royalty and you need to show her respect, cause you don't wanna to be her enemy. Hermione stepped aside, to let Helena inside to her home. Hermione closed the door, bowed, nice and low to the warrior and said:

**"Welcome, ".**  
**"Thank you, . Where's your parents, my dear?"**

**"They're in the kitchen. Shall I take your coat, ma'am?"**

"**You're polite, I like that. Thank you for the offer, but I need to speak with your parents about something important"."Thanks, please follow me". **  
Helena followed the young woman to the kitchen, where her parents is sitting and eating their breakfast. Helena cleared her throat and her parents shot up of their chairs and looked at the warrior. Her mother was the first one to react.  
**"Helena! Oh, my god! It has been such a long time since we saw you!"**her mother said while hugging and kissing the famous/infamous warrior on the cheeks. Her dad said the same thing but he just hugged the warrior. She sat down next to Hermione and poured a cup of coffee to herself, whilst saying:strongem **"I have some important business with you three. Jane and Andrew, you 2 know what business I am talking about, have you told your daughter yet?"**They shooked their heads, Ice sighed. **"Very well then, let me get straight to the point".** She turned to Hermione, gave the witch a envelope and said **"Open it".** Hermione opened the envelope, there was an adoption paper in it. She took out the paper, it said:

**Name:**

**Hermione Savage(Granger)**

**Adoptive parents:**

**Mother: Jane Granger**

**Father: Andrew Granger**

**Real Parents:**

**Mother: Helena Savage**

**Father: Unknown(Deceased)**

Hermione was shocked to the core, she couldn't believe that the famous warrior is her mom, for crying out loud! But she was upset, cause her adoptive parents hadn't told her this before! She was pulled out of her thoughts when Helena said:

**I know how it feels, Hermione to know that those that you thought were your parents, when in all reality you're adopted and sent away for protection, amongst other reasons. I knew that you were the one who the elder scroll speaks about. What I mean, is that you're the key person in a very dangerous and important prophecy on my homeworld, which may I point out, you're second in line for the throne. That's right, you're the Princess and I'm the Queen. The reason why I chose to give you away, is cause I didn't want you to be raised in a world where you must literally fight for survival and you being the heir of the most powerful pure-blooded family and in that situation, being on the battlefield when you're just a baby. I couldn't have that for you. I chose the Granger's cause I knew that they would raise you the right way, away from war and all sorts of bad things. I brought with me some books from home, if you're interested in your family tree and other important things about your new heritage. I'll leave you three to talk about this, thanks for the coffee cause I need to get to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore** (He is alive in my FF, so is Snape and the others that died in Deathly Hallows)**has asked me to become a professor in Mixed Martial Arts and Weapons. That's the new subject btw. See ya at Hogwarts, Hermione. And Congratulations for making Head Girl".** Hermione looked at the retreating figure and said, in German **"Danke, Mutter".** The warrior replied **"Bitte schön, Totcher. Auf Wiedersehen! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts zu".** The young woman watched the warrior walk out of the house and Hermione was amazed that her biological mother had just vanished, with a 'snap'. She looked at the clock, it said **"8:30".** As the goody-goody girl she is, the young witch finished her morning tea and toast and went up to her room, to pack her Hogwarts things and her many, many textbooks which she had already finished reading. She got her stuff in Diagon Alley with her friends, the famous Harry Potter and his side-kick Ronald ´Ron´ Weasley. "Would Ron, Harry and Ginny still be my friends if they found out the real and new me?" she thought to herself, while packing her school supplies. She got to King Cross Station 10:30, waiting for her friends. She searched the crowd for one raven-haired boy and two red-haired, one boy and one girl. She was getting impatient, so she loaded her cargo and sat in an empty compartment. She decided to change into her new uniform(that Ice had given her just a couple of days prior to her leaving her home for school.) When she was changing, the compartment door went open and there stood...

A cliffhanger, hihi! You'll just wait until the next chapter! See ya then

_Savage_


End file.
